1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an edge detecting method and an edge detecting device and conducts the edge detecting processing which plays a basic role especially on the image processing, and can be suitably applied to such as the special effect processing in the video production of television and motion pictures and the element recognition processing from the camera image in the FA (factory automation).